We are invincible
by unrequitedlove1
Summary: Actually he was a terrible cook, but the sight of Michael in a cute apron was the greatest.


**Hey guys, it's fluffy mikita time!**

**Beta reader: Wholives4Eva (THANK YOU!)  
****Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Except for having a brand new apartment, her favourite thing now was to come home to the smell of Michael's freshly cooked meals. He wasn't a good cook. Actually he was a terrible cook, but the sight of Michael in a cute apron was the greatest. So her new favourite thing in the whole wide world was to come home after a yoga session and study Michael as he attempted to cook her dinner.  
He would ask her if food was better than the week before and she would nod and say that it was most definitely better than last week's effort. And then he would smile and say "It's still not edible, huh?" and she would laugh and say that he gets point for trying.  
After dinner she took care of the dishes while he tried to put up shelves for her 500 sorts of herbal tea. She would complain and say that the top shelf wasn't in perfect alignment. He would turn around, raise an eyebrow and ask her to build something with IKEA instructions. Then they would compromise about what tv-show or movie to watch because they had already watched every single action show/movie on Netflix. Nikita really liked drama, and insisted they watch new episodes of Downton Abbey, but Michael always refused, (he secretly liked it though and had a weird admiration for Maggie Smith and laughed quiet at her sassiness), and insisted on watching documentaries about human evolution. This might just be her favourite type of day, arguing over the remote control instead of the next move to make against Division.

* * *

She really liked Sundays as well. On Sundays they stayed in bed for the first half of the morning. They both enjoyed being active though, so he often then went to the gym and she went for a run or a yoga class with Alex. Afterwards they generally had a coffee together and sometimes Alex and Sean joined them. Michael had a tendency to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her when Nikita stood in line to order coffee. Neither of them had been a fan of showing their affection in public before but they had a new freedom to get used to. Michael thought that for once they could act like a normal engaged couple. Later when they joined the younger lovebirds at the table Sean would come up with some sarcastic remark about 'young love' and Nikita would just roll her eyes but with a small smile on her lips.  
In the late afternoon Nikita would lay in her and Michael's big bed in his shirt and read a magazine, he would watch sports or read a book beside her. Sometimes they went out for a run or walk (because Division agents need to be in shape) and they would race through central park until they were out of breath and collapse on a bench laughing. If the sun shone Nikita would have her head in Michael's lap while listening to Michael, sometimes reading aloud or talking about old memories. When they came home she would cook and Michael sitting at the kitchen island would watch as she prepared a delicious meal. It would smell great and he would pour her a glass of wine. After dinner they would watch some television, drink some more wine and he would as always start to kiss her, first on the lips and then down to her collarbone. She would sigh in appreciation and he would then cup her breast under her shirt while she took one more sip of her wine. Then she would drag her fingers through his hair and just look at him fondly.

* * *

Finally the day arrives when Division's services are no longer necessary. The dirty thirty are gone. She feels empty inside, because this is and was a big part of her life and it's all gone now, she's not sure if she's ready to let it go. The gang goes out to celebrate. Some people are happier than others. Sean and Alex can't stop kissing and Ryan looks relieved over the massive burden that has now gone, but Michael and Nikita have the same look on their faces.  
When Michael catches her eye she knows that he feels the same way and that they can confront their feelings and move on together. After all it takes 21 days to make a habit and 14 days to break one. They end up marrying each other. It isn't a normal wedding though. They take a plane to Barbados and get married on the beach. There's only one picture of the day, (Birkhoff finds it later on a travel company's website for honeymooners), Michael and Nikita are kissing at sunrise in the water and Nikita still has her wedding dress on. That picture is now on their refrigerator. They stayed in Barbados for a month, he would teach her to dance, she would teach him to do yoga, but they spent most of their time between the sheets.

* * *

One day he comes home with a puppy from the shelter where she has been volunteering for the last seven weeks. She may be a bit teary as she hugs him, but only because he knows her so well. She's been talking about that puppy for days at the dinner table. He accepts her for who she is. There is no need to pretend because he loves her, just like she is, and recently she's begun to realize that she does deserve it.

* * *

She looks at the blue plus sign a couple of weeks later and sighs. She has never been this scared before. Gathering her confidence on the bathroom floor she convinces herself that she can do this. Maybe this would turn out to be their greatest mission of them all. But still, _she is not mother material.  
_ She decides to just tell him over one of their usual Sunday dinners. "You've barely touched your food" Michael notes while putting his fork and knife down, "Is there something bothering you?" "Michael" she says and taking a deep breath, she cuts directly to the chase. "We're going to have a baby." Tears start to build in his eyes "We're having a baby?" he asks, she nods.  
He can see the hesitation in her eyes, the doubt that's still buried in them, he takes her hand and says "We are going to build a home together, our own home quarters, you and me together, there will be ups and there will be downs but it doesn't matter because we will face them together. _We are invincible, _don't you ever forget that, and she doesn't.

** Please remember that english is not my first language :)  
Please give me your thoughts, sequel?**


End file.
